


Flowers

by lasihiutale



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: A short fic about how Ralph brings you new flowers every day and calls you by your fave flower.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Y/F/F is your fave flower.

“Ralph picked you a pretty bouquet, does Y/F/F like it?” Ralph presented you with the prettiest little bouquet of flowers, placed in a beautiful vase. You sighed happily, looking at the sight of your android love and the flower vase in his hands. He had been bringing new flowers and new vase every day for a week now, every single one he brought to you was being even prettier than the last one.

Suddenly, Ralph’s happy expression faltered and he quickly placed the vase aside, sitting next to you on the sofa and hugging you.

“Ralph is sorry, he didn’t mean to make Y/N upset. He didn’t know Y/N doesn’t like those flowers.” he muttered against your hair and that’s when you realized there were a few tears on your cheeks. You choked a little giggle out and brought your hand to Ralph’s hair, stroking the blond locks gently.

“These aren’t sad tears, Ralph. Humans can also cry if they’re happy about something.” you quietly explained and Ralph’s yellow LED slowly turned blue again.

“So Y/N’s not mad?”

You shook your head, placing a kiss on Ralph’s cheek.

“No, Ralph. I could never be mad with you.”


End file.
